onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Second Star to the Right/Transcript
SCENE: Land Without Magic, 19th century. Baelfire has just come out of the portal and takes a look at his new surroundings- London, England. Baelfire: What is this place? SCENE: 19th century London, 6 months after the scene that just occurred. Baelfire is now living on the streets, cold and hungry, when he eyes an open window to a wealthy family's house. The scene then shifts to Baelfire in the house, where he eyes several loaves of bread and begins to eat when an enormous dog barks from under the table and a girl enters. Girl: Stop! (Picks up a heavy object.) Right. Who are you? What do you want? Baelfire: Please, I don't mean any harm. I was just... (Drops a loaf of bread.) Girl: Oh. You're hungry. (She hands him the tray of bread.) Here. Take as much as you like. Baelfire: Reallly? Girl: (Laughs.) Well, I'm not about to let you starve to death. What's your name? Baelfire: Bae. Girl: Bae? How unusual. I'm Wendy. Wendy Darling. SCENE: Granny's Bed and Breakfast, Storybrooke, present day. 6:00 A.M. Neal Cassidy is in bed when he is woken up by Tamara, who is getting ready to go for a run. Neal: How about you sleep in just this once? Tamara: Marathon's in 3 weeks. I have to train. Neal: Come back to bed. I'll give you a workout. Tamara: I'll see you later. (She kisses him good-bye and runs off.) Neal: Okay. Bye. (He attempts to go back to sleep when he overhears his father.) '' ''SCENE: Storybrooke, outside of the Rabbit Hole bar. Mr. Gold is holding Dr. Whale under his foot, while Lacey looks on. Mr. Gold: Wait, wait, wait. No. If you don't kiss it, you are gonna taste it anyway. Dr. Whale: '''Come on, Gold. I didn't do anything. '''Mr. Gold: You stared at her, and I know how you think. So kiss... my... boot. (Neal appears and pulls Mr. Gold away.) Neal: What the hell are you doing? Mr. Gold: Stand aside. This doesn't concern you. Neal: No, go! (Dr. Whale exits) Mr. Gold: Let go of me, sir! Neal: I'm surprised you didn't turn him into a snail? Lacey: A snail? What are you talking about? Mr. Gold: Lacey, why don't you go and wait for me in the shop? I'll be along shortly. (He hands her the keys and she walks away.) Neal: You're unreal, you know that? You spend years looking for me. I come to town. You disappear. You haven't even bothered to meet Tamara. Mr. Gold: Why should I concern myself with her? Neal: I'm getting married! Mr. Gold: That's never gonna last. Not as long as you carry a torch for Emma. Neal: You know, you haven't changed one bit. For a second, I thought you might have. I started to think, maybe you were worth my time. I guess I was wrong. Mr. Gold: And yet, you're still here. Neal: For Henry. Not you. As far as I'm concerned, you can stay the hell away from both of us. SCENE: Storybrooke, inside Regina Mills's office. David Nolan and Emma Swan enter, carrying their guns to make sure that everything is clear. Emma: It's okay. She's not here. (Henry Mills and Mary Margaret Blanchard enter.) '' '''Henry:' When you find her, you're not gonna hurt her, right? Emma: No. We just want the beans she stole from us. Mary Margaret: I don't get it. Why would Regina leave her office unlocked? David: Especially when she's keeping the beans here. (They walk over to a small plant that the beans should be growing on.) Mary Margaret: Was keeping them here. They're gone. Emma: Something's not right. Regina would never leave evidence like this behind. David: Maybe she already used them to portal out of Storybrooke. Emma: Without Henry? I don't think so. Henry: What if something bad happened to her? Emma: Security system says the last time someone was in the office was around 6:00 this morning. (Presses a key to reveal the system was overridden.) They used an override code to get in. David: Why would Regina need an override code on her own alarm? Emma: She wouldn't. Mary Margaret: You think someone else broke in and took the beans? Emma: Well, we haven't found Regina anywhere and haven't heard from her. Henry: So something bad did happen to her. Emma: We're gonna find her, Henry. I promise. Mary Margaret: There's only one person who could overpower Regina. David: Gold. Emma: He's too busy with his new/old girlfriend. No, this wasn't Gold. This was Tamara. Mary Margaret: Haven't you already gone down that road? Emma: Maybe not far enough. Mary Margaret: Or, maybe it's time for you to let it go. Emma: August was attacked the day Tamara came to town. I don't think that was a coincidence. David: What if you're wrong? If Regina's in trouble, we can't just drop everything else because of a hunch. Emma: Which is why we're not gonna drop everything else. Go to Gold. I'm sure he has some kind of magic that can help locate Regina. Mary Margaret: Where are you going? Emma: Back to Tamara's room. SCENE: Inside the building for the Storybrooke Cannery Co., present day. Tamara enters and finds Greg Mendell waiting for her in front of a window into the next room over, through which we can see Regina strapped down to a table, talking to Hook. Greg: Did you get into her office? Tamara: Have I ever let you down? Look what I found. (Shows him a pod full of magic beans.) Greg: Are these what I think they are? Tamara: Magic beans. Neal told me all about them. They open portals. Greg: I bet he told you a lot, huh? Tamara: Don't be jealous. As soon as we're done, this (points to her engagement ring)'' is coming off. '' Greg: Yeah, well, you can have this one instead. (Hands her a small pouch containing a brown diamond.) Tamara: What the hell is that? Greg: I don't know. Regina had it on her. Tamara: We'll send it back with the rest of the data. I think the Home Office is gonna have a field day with everything we've collected so far. Greg: I still have one thing that I have to do. Tamara: Make it quick. We'll be getting our instructions soon. Greg: Oh, this isn't gonna take long. (Scene shifts as he enters the room with Regina and Hook, bringing with him a large electric device.) Regina: (To Hook.) Whatever they're offering you, it's not worth it. Hook: Well, considering they're offering to have me kill Rumplestiltskin, I'd say it is. Regina: And you actually trust them? You don't even know who you're working for. Greg: Good morning, Regina. Regina: This part of your "mission"? Greg: (As he talks, he connects Regina to the machine.) No. This, this is personal. See, this is about my father. Regina: I already told you, he left town. Greg: Yet he never came to find his only son? (To Hook.) Look, would you mind lending me a hand? And, (Chuckles.) preferably your good one? Hook: Sorry, mate. Gonna have to say no. When you're interested in killing Rumplestiltskin and not torturing the Queen, find me. (He exits.) Greg: Well, I guess it's just me and you. (Begins to turn the machine on, switch by switch.) Regina: Is that supposed to frighten me? Greg: Well, it should. You see, this is how we deal with your kind. And yes, it's going to be unpleasant. Now, exactly how unpleasant—well, that depends on you. Now, where is my father? (The machine is now fully activated. We do not see Regina, nor what the machine is doing to her, but it is clear she is in pain.) SCENE: 19th century London, in the Darling family's house. Wendy, carrying some food, goes over to a cupboard, knocks, revealing Baelfire, and hands it to him. Wendy: I brought as much as I could. Baelfire: And your parents don't suspect anything? Wendy: They're grown-ups. They can't see anything that's not right in front of them. Man: We can't, can we? (Wendy and Baelfire turn around, revealing Wendy's father and mother, George and Mary Darling.) Wendy: Please, Father. Let me explain. George: How long have you been hiding in my house? Wendy: Only a few weeks, Father. He was hungry on the streets. George: I was talking to him. Where's your family? Baelfire: My mother died. My father... He's dead too. Look, I'm sorry. I-I'll leave right away, sir. Mary: You're not going anywhere. The streets are no place for a boy. Baelfire: Please don't send me to the workhouse. Mary: We'll do nothing of the sort. You'll stay... right here. George: What? Mary: Welcome to our home. SCENE: Neal's bedroom at Granny's Bed and Breakfast, present day. Emma enters. Emma: I need to search your room, for real this time. Neal: You wanna tell me what this is about, Sheriff? Emma: Where's your fiancée? Neal: She's on a run. What do you think she did this time? Emma: Regina's gone missing. (Begins looking in Neal's closet.) Neal: And you think she... You're still on Tamara? You've gotta be kidding me. She came to town to support me, her fiancé, she's not a kidnapper. Emma: Where'd she go running? Neal: The same place she goes every morning—the woods. Emma: How long has she been gone? Neal: Couple of hours. Does it matter? She's training for a marathon. Emma: (Finds sand on the closet floor.) If she runs in the woods, then why'd she track sand in here? Neal: Maybe she likes to run along the beach instead. What does that prove? Emma: That she lied to you. If she lied about this, you can bet that she's lied about other things too. Neal: Maybe she just likes to run on the beach. Emma: One way to find out. SCENE: 19th century London, in the nursery at the the Darling family's house. Wendy is staring out the window while Baelfire and her younger brothers, John and Michael, lie asleep. Wendy: Psst! Psst! Bae! Come to the window. (Slowly gets up, still half asleep, followed by John and Michael.) Baelfire: What is it? John: The Shadow? Is it coming to tonight? Wendy: Oh, I hope so. Baelfire: The what? Wendy: A few weeks ago, right about the time you got here, this... shadow—it came to the window. Only it's not attached to a body. And it can do so many wonderful things, like change its shape and fly and travel between worlds. And do you know why? Because it has magic! Baelfire: (Alarmed.) Whatever you do, promise me you'll never open that window again. Promise me you won't talk to that shadow. Wendy: Don't be silly! Baelfire: Magic is dangerous. It always comes with a price. John: You're just saying that 'cause you don't believe. Baelfire: No. I do believe. That's the point. I come from another land—a land where magic is everywhere. Wendy: Is that really true? Because that sounds wonderful. Baelfire: It isn't what you think. Magic is the reason I left. I lost everything because of it. Wendy: Your mother and father. Baelfire: Magic destroyed my family. I don't want it to do the same to yours. If the Shadow comes back, promise me you won't go anywhere near it. Wendy: All right, Bae. I promise. SCENE: Inside Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, present day. Mr. Gold and Lacey are drinking together when Mary Margaret and David enter. David: Sorry to interrupt the party. Mr. Gold: Well, I certainly don't remember inviting you two. We're closed. Mary Margaret: Not to us. We need your help. Regina's missing and we think she may be in danger. Mr. Gold: Just the way I like her. Now if you'll excuse me-- David: no, I don't think so. Whatever your feelings about Regina are, you still owe me a favor. Mr. Gold: (To Lacey) Lacey, if you could excuse us, I have some business to attend to. Lacey: Make it quick. (Exits.) Mr. Gold: (While talking to David and Mary Margaret, he looks for something on his many drawers and cabinets.) I'm sure I can whip up something to find Regina, but tell me, why do the Charmings want to help the Evil Queen? Mary Margaret: Because I owe her, after what I did to Cora. Mr. Gold: Never underestimate the power of a guilty conscience. (Reveals a small bottle containing a clear liquid.) Mary Margaret: What is that? Mr. Gold: This is one of Regina's tears. Mary Margaret: Why do you have one of Regina's tears? Mr. Gold: Because I do. This spell, however, requires two tears. Mary Margaret: You want one from me? Mr. Gold: Well, jus think of a dark moment, dearie, something bleak and hopeless. I know you have a few. (Mary Margaret sheds a tear into the bottle.) Perfect. Now, when you drop this into your eye, your will be connected to Regina wherever she is. Whatever she sees, you'll see, whatever she feels, you'll feel. David: How long does the spell last? Mr. Gold: Long enough to lead you to her. And with that, I've fulfilled my end of the bargain. Good-bye. David: (Sarcastically.) Always a pleasure. (He and Mary Margaret exit, and Lacey enters.) Lacey: So it's uh, (clears throat) so it's true? I heard everything. You, uh, you really can do magic. Mr. Gold: I think you might want to pour yourself another drink. SCENE: Mary Margaret's Apartment, present day. David: (Holding the bottle from Mr. Gold.) You don't have to do this, you know. You've been through enough already. Mary Margaret: That's exactly why I do have to do it. My heart is dark because of what I did to Regina. If I can help find her, if we can save her, maybe it'll help let some of the light back in. (David sighs and drops the contents of the bottle into his wife's eye. At first, she seems fine, but then she nearly collapses in pain. She then begins to feel what Regina is feeling--pain, unlike any other. She screams in agony.) David: MARY MARGARET! SCENE: 19th century London, in the Darling family's nursery room. Mary Darling has just said good night to the children, and they are all now fast asleep--except Wendy, staring out the open window. Wendy: Bae! Look! It's him, the shadow! Baelfire: (Goes to the window, alarmed to see the Shadow has indeed arrived.) No, No, Wendy, get away from there. Wendy: You don't have to be afraid. He doesn't want to hurt us. He's from another land—a land with magic, but it's... different from where you came from. (The Shadow gives his hand to Wendy, she accepts.) Baelfire: Wendy, please, don't listen to him. Wendy: It's called Neverland. And there are no grown-ups there, and children never grow old. And we can do anything we want, even fly! (Begins to leave into the sky with the Shadow, but Baelfire grabs her by her other hand to prevent it.) Baelfire: It's a trick. Don't go with him. You don't need magic! You have a family right here. That's the only thing that matters! Wendy: This is what I've always dreamed of. You just don't believe. (Slips her hand out of Baelfire's and flies away into the night sky with the Shadow.) Baelfire: Wendy! Wendy! (She disappears into the night with the Shadow.) SCENE: A beach in Storybrooke, present day. Neal and Emma are walking along, looking for Tamara and Regina. Neal: (Jokingly.) So, ah, where do you think she's hiding Regina, in a sandcastle? Emma: They have to be somewhere. Neal: Emma, you're letting your emotions getting in the way of your judgement. Emma: Do you really think this is all about me trying to break up you and Tamara? W-What do want to hear, Neal? That it killed me that you never came looking for me even once I was locked up? Neal: Emma. Emma: That it didn't hurt? That you found Tallahassee with someone else? (Just then, Tamara jogs up.) Tamara: Neal?! Neal: Hey! Tamara: Hey. What are you doing down here? Neal: We were, we're just—I thought you go running in the woods? Tamara: Yeah, I start in the woods but then I run along the beach. Is everything alright? Emma: Regina's missing. Tamara: Oh my god. That's terrible. Emma: I thought maybe she was down here but I was wrong. Tamara: Well, I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere. Let me know if I can help at all. See you later. (She gives Neal a kiss and continues running.) Neal: Emma... Emma: I think I should go. Neal: I wanted to go to jail for you. Emma: Neal. Neal: It kills me I let August talk me in letting you go. Emma: I don't want to hear it. Neal: Yeah, but I have to say it. I wanted to look for you. I just—I, I was to afraid. Emma: Of what? Neal: That you would never forgive me. 'Cause I never forgave myself. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I don't regret having left you. I'm sorry, Emma, for everything. Emma: Me too. SCENE: Inside the building for the Storybrooke Cannery Co., present day. Tamara enters while Greg Mendell continues torturing Regina. Tamara: Everything's taken care of. Greg: They bought it? Tamara: As far as Emma and Neal are concerned, I'm just running along the beach. How are things going with (Sarcastically.) the Queen? Greg: You know, she's not exactly cooperative. But that's all about to change, right, Regina? (Turns the machine on again, this time even more powerful and painful than before. She groans in excruciating agony until Greg turns it off, though she is still extremely weak.) Regina: You have no... idea who you're dealing with. Greg: Actually, no, you have no idea who you are dealing with. Regina: A couple of fools in over their heads who go around stealing magic. Tamara: Stealing magic. (Chuckles) That's what you think we're here to do? Greg: We're not here to steal magic. We're here to destroy it. Tamara: Magic does not belong in this world. It's unholy. We're here to cleanse this land of it. Regina: (Chuckles) You think you can destroy magic? Just the two of you? Greg: Well, who said there's only two of us? Oh, we're everywhere, Regina. See, after I left Storybrooke, as a boy, I was babbling about magic, about what I had seen, and what had happened to my father. Most folks, they wrote me off. But some didn't. And they found me. Regina: "They"? Greg: Believers. People that know that magic is real. Tamara: And that it doesn't belongs in this world, and are willing to do something about it. Regina: This little quest of yours, to cleanse the world of magic, it's not gonna work. Greg: No, of course it will. We've done it before, and we'll do it again. Do you think that Storybrooke was the first time that magic has crossed over? Tamara: Magic has been doing its damage for a long time. Greg: And people like us--we're here to stop it. (Turns the machine back on.) SCENE: Mary Margaret's Apartment, present day. David is helping his wife recover from the literal shock of her shared experience with Regina. David: Mary Margaret? Are you okay? Mary Margaret: (Weak whisper) It was awful. The worst pain I've ever felt. Wherever Regina is, she's powerless. She can't fight back. David: Could you--could you see where she was? Could you see who was keeping her there? Mary Margaret: I just remember... pain... and screaming. David: Concentrate. The smallest detail might lead us to her. Mary Margaret: I don't know. My hands were strapped down, and my legs... It was cold and... It smelled weird, like... sardines? I don't know. I wish I could remember more. SCENE: Storybrooke docks, present day. Neal and Emma are walking together while David talks to Emma on her cell phone. Emma: So she didn't see anything? David: Uh, not much. She could sense Regina was in pain. It was cold. She was strapped down. She said she could smell sardines. (At that moment, Emma eyes a building by the docks--Storybrooke Cannery, Co.) Emma: Get down to the docks right now. (To Neal) I was right. Tamara was not down here for a run. She was in there, with Regina. SCENE: 19th century London, in the Darling family's nursery room. Early morning. Baelfire wakes up to the sound of someone landing on the windowsill where he fell asleep. He looks up, to see that it was only Wendy. Wendy: It's all right. It's just me. Baelfire: I thought I'd never see you again. Wendy: How long was I gone? Baelfire: Just... the night. Wendy: It felt like so much longer. As though time works differently in Neverland. Baelfire: So... what was it like over there? Wendy: It's an island, where there are no grown-ups to tell you what to do, but there are mermaids and fairies and all sorts of mystical creatures. Baelfire: Then why did you return? Wendy: Because, when night fell, that's when all the children started to miss their parents, and cried through the night. Baelfire: Well, why don't they go home? Wendy: The Shadow won't let them. There's a reason it's called Neverland. Because once you set foot on its soil, the Shadow never let's you leave. Baelfire: H-how did you escape? Wendy: He let me go. Because he didn't want me. He wanted a boy. He's coming back tonight to take one of my brothers in my place. You said magic was bad, and you were right, Bae. It's going to destroy my family. Baelfire: No. I won't let anything bad happen to you or this family. SCENE: Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, present day. Mr. Gold is showing Lacey his potions and other magical items. Lacey: So why didn't you tell me sooner? Mr. Gold: Because magic always comes with a price. Tends to drive away the people I care about most. Lacey: Well, then you've been caring about the wrong people. What else can you do? Mr. Gold: (Summons a diamond necklace out of thin air and puts it around Lacey's neck.) Anything. There are many perks to being the Dark One. Lacey: Immortality being one of them, right? (He nods.) Could you, uh, could you keep me young? Mr. Gold: Yeah. Lacey: 'Cause, uh, 'cause then we can be together forever. Nothing can keep us apart. (He remains silent.) What? Mr. Gold: Well, there is one thing. Lacey: What is it? Mr. Gold: Immortal means to live forever, it doesn't mean one can't be killed. There was a prophecy that... someone might be my undoing. Lacey: Do you know who this someone is? (He nods.) Then get rid of them. Stop them. Mr. Gold: It's complicated. Something's standing in my way. Lacey: I thought you were a man who would never let anything stand in his way. Mr. Gold: I am. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts